


My Little Vampire

by phfatbeatrice



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phfatbeatrice/pseuds/phfatbeatrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a horrible night, Remilia comes home upset and irritated. After a small while, Sakuya allows Remilia to feed from her. After this, things turn to a completely different direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The night was fresh, calm and undisturbed. Within this night, people roam about Gensokyo with no worries. The busy city area was buzzing with night time action. The rural was dead quiet, though. Almost as if someone had died. All one could hear in the rural was the sounds of the cicadas dancing around in the trees and fields.

A young vampire sat calmly in the night, watching and waiting. Waiting for her next pray. Her deep red eyes danced through the crowd, trying to find someone suitable for her gourmet tastes. Every time she though she had found someone, there was always something that stopped her.

The vampire decided that she would go home, despite the fact that she had left the city without a meal three twilights in a row. But that couldn't be helped. She let her bat like wings spread out to each side of her and she launched herself into the air. She let the light midnight wind carry her back to her home, the Scarlet Mansion.

She landed smoothly and started up the path to the front door. She grinned at the door guard, Meiling. She never did her job correctly. Right now, for example, she was leaned back in her post, snoozing away with a book, that she probably borrowed, laying across her face.

The young mistress shook her head and continued to the door. She had no issues just barging into her home, despite all of the security that they supposedly had set up. She used her weight to push the door open and slip inside.

She walked through the elegant halls, after closing the majestic door. Every time she passed a person, "Welcome home, Remilia-sama." was said. The young vampire, now known as Remilia, would always stop and nod, as of to show them she knew they existed...today.

Remilia was a very fickle person, one day she will give everyone the day off and the next she wanted everyone to clean the mansion from top to bottom. No one really knew what exactly she was thinking, no one really cared to ask.

Remilia pushed herself to her bedroom, before collapsing onto the bed. She rang a small bell on her side table and waited only a moment, "Welcome back, M'lady. How my I be of assistance?" said a rather mature voice.

In the doorway, there was a mature looking maid. She was standing straight and her eyes never wondered from looking at Remilia. She stood as if she knew she was the head of the servants in the house.

"I want some tea. Will you make tea, Sakuya?" Remilia asked, rolling over off of her stomach. She didn't very much enjoy the taste of tea comparing to blood when she was hungry, but it couldn't be helped.

"M'lady, would you like it black or green?" Sakuya asked, her voice sounding confident.

"Red. As bloody red as you can possibly get it." Remilia said, a slight hint of irritation in her voice.

"M'lady, did you not feed tonight? This would be the third twilight-" before Sakuya could finish her sentence, Remilia cut her off.

"I did not. No one fit my particular tastes." she said, her voice showing her anger on the subject.

"I'm very sorry to hear this, M'lady." Sakuya said, her voice still very composed.

Remilia let out a small groan. "And I thought I would be so hungry this night that it would not matter who... But I was wrong."

Sakuya bowed her head slightly, "I wish I could be of some assistance, M'lady." she calmly let out a sigh, as if to make it more obvious of her sympathy.

Remilia shook her head, not sure of what she wanted at this point. After a few silent moments, the small vampire beckoned to Sakuya. "Come here." she said, her voice sounding heavy.

"Yes, M'lady." Sakuya came closer to Remilia, now standing not much farther than a foot or two away.

"Kneel." Remilia's voice sounded strangely demanding. It was the kind of tone she normally used on the other servants.

Sakuya did as she was told, putting one leg forward and crouching down. "M'lady." was all she said once she fulfilled the order she was given.

Remilia slid off of the bed, landing on her feet elegantly. She stood directly in front of Sakuya, who was now a few inches shorter than the vampire. Remilia, who normally was a cruel tyrant, leaned very close to Sakuya's ear. "You know you're my favourite, right?"

Sakuya stayed completely still, "I did not. I am honoured to hear this, M'lady." Despite the lack of emotion in her demeanour, her voice broke a little from it's normal tone.

Remilia put her arms around Sakuya and followed her neckline with her eyes, "I am really hungry... I've dreamt about this for years..."

One of Sakuya's eyebrows raised and she looked confused, "Dreamt of what, M'lady?"

Remilia put her face down near Sakuya's neck, smelling her warm blood through her skin. "May I feed from you?" Remilia's voice almost sounded desperate.

Sakuya nodded, "M'lady, you get whatever you long for. That is my job." she turned her head to the side and brushed her hair away.

Remilia put her face very close, before narrowing her eyes for a moment, "Are you sure this is okay for you?" she asked, her voice soft, almost exactly opposite from what it was not even a whole minute ago.

Sakuya nodded, "Whatever M'lady longs for is what she shale receive." Her voice was level and she showed no signs of outward worry.

Remilia made a small acceptance noise, as she leaned so close to Sakuya's neck that she could feel her heart beat. She was extremely careful, trying not to hurt Sakuya in any way. She opened her mouth widely, before burying her K9s deep into Sakuya's neck.

Sakuya made a small whimpering sound, but bit her lip to ignore that sudden pinch of pain.

Remilia shivered with excitement as Sakuya's blood flowed into her mouth. This was the blood she had been looking for for years. It was the perfect equality of sweet and bitter, alongside the willingness of the human. Remilia was basking in ecstasy over finally silencing her hungry.

Remilia, after a few more seconds, slowing extracted her teeth from deep in Sakuya's neck. She licked her lips, around the wound, and down Sakuya's shoulder, where some of the blood had gotten.

Sakuya bit her bottom lip to avoid making any noises while Remilia cleaned the blood away with her tongue. This was embarrassing, probably more embarrassing than anything Hong Meiling had ever done to her. Remilia had sucked her blood before, but this time just seemed different.

After a moment, Remilia licked Sakuya's neck again. She then moved away from the servant. "I-I'm sorry." she cried out, sounding very different from the Remilia she normally was.

Sakuya couldn't understand that tone until she felt Remilia's recently warmed lips pressed against hers and her hands going around the apron tied around Sakuya's waist. She didn't resist in any way. If Remilia wanted that, then that shall be so.

Remilia forced her small, immature body into Sakuya's lap, as she pressed her lips firmly on the other's. She let her hands dance around, clearing away cloth that was burdening the two.

Sakuya watched as more and more of her clothing disappeared. But she didn't care. If this was what Lady Remilia wanted... That was all that mattered. She didn't mind letting Lady Remilia's hands dance all over her bare body, fondling her in places only a love should go.

Remilia stripped herself after getting Sakuya completely in the nude. She kissed the servant once more, before moving down her chest. She pushed Sakuya to the nearest wall and got closer to her.

She had her hand dancing up Sakuya's ribcage when suddenly, she felt a small trail of warm liquid run down her face. "Eh?" she moved her hand up to her face and gasped when she realised she was crying.

Sakuya looked at Remilia, before asking curiously, "Why are you crying, M'lady?" she asked, her eyebrows raising.

Remilia shook her head. Suddenly, she felt like the embarrassed one. They were both sitting there naked, then she began crying. "I'm sorry..." she let out, her voice shaking.

Sakuya put her hand on Remilia's side and pulled her close, "Don't cry... I'll be here for you no matter what."

Remilia nuzzled her face in between Sakuya's breasts, trying to find comfort in the closeness between the two. "I'm sorry... For being so dominant. I just forced you to strip... Without your permission. I'm sorry..."

Sakuya leaned down and kissed Remilia's head, hugging her tight, "I am yours, M'lady. I am here simply to serve you." she leaned closer to Remilia's ear, "And to be honest, I prefer being the submissive better. It gets me much more hot and bothered than bossing people around."

Remilia looked up at Sakuya and smiled. "Thanks for trying to comfort me, Sakuya." she mumbled. She wiped her years away and tried to ignore how embarrassing that situation was.

Sakuya petted her head for a moment longer, before leaning down, close to her flat chest. "May I?" she asked softly, looking up at Remilia's face.

Remilia was slightly taken aback. She had never not be dominant right off the bat, so even pondering the thought of being pleasured sounded odd. She, despite the awkward feeling in the pit of her stomach, nodded in approval.

Sakuya got very close to Remilia, before kissing her bare neck. She kissed and sucked everyone where she possibly could, teasing Remilia.

Remilia didn't want to have to beg Sakuya, but she felt like time was slowing and she was being tortured. "Nngh, Sakuya..." she said, her voice having a small bit of a whine to it.

"Yes, M'lady?" she stopped her teasing to look at the young vampire. She knew what she was asking for, but Sakuya was enjoying this side of Remilia. She wanted it to last as long as she could make it.

Remilia's face turned a light pink colour, "I don't want to say it out loud..." she said, her expression looking very submissive.

Sakuya nodded calmly, "M'lady, I can only follow your command if you tell me what you want." she said.

Remilia's blush got darker. "Touch me. Touch me where no one else is allowed." she said, her voice quiet.

"But there are many places you don't allow people to touch. I need to know the exact names." Sakuya was enjoying this too much. She was risking severe punishment, but to see Remilia like this... It was worth it.

Remilia hid her face behind her hair, "Touch my chest and my..." her voice trailed off.

"Excuse me?" Sakuya said, wanting her to say it again.

"I want you to touch my chest and my womanhood." Remilia said, her voice showing obvious embarrassment. She looked almost like she was about to cry.

Sakuya smiled a little, but quickly masked it over. "Anything you say, M'lady." Sakuya took Remilia's perky nipple into her mouth and sucked on the sensitive bud.

Remilia's face turned bright red as she tilted her head back, taking in the rush of pleasure. "Sakuya..." she said in a soft sigh. Her hands were entangling themselves in Sakuya's hair, pulling her head closer to her.

Sakuya grinned in victory as she continued to tease Remilia's perky nipples. She watched Remilia's face, waiting for any sign of a sudden mood change. Even though she normally enjoyed being the slave of the pair, it was nice to dominate once in a while.

Remilia, after a few moments, tugged Sakuya's face away from her chest. She looked down at her maid and said, "Lick me.." her voice still showed signs of embarrassment.

"Where should I lick you, princess?" she asked, nipping at little at Remilia's nipple.

Remilia watched her for a second, as if using the look on her face as a confidence boost. "Lick my... Lick my..." she couldn't say it.

Sakuya pulled away from Remilia for a moment, before kissing up her neck, to her ear. She nibbled on her earlobe and sucked on it for a moment, "The word you must be looking for is pussy. Say 'lick my pussy, Sakuya.'" she said, as she breathed close to Remilia.

Remilia's face became hot as she tried to say it again, "Lick my p-..." She faded off again. "Lick my pussy, Sakuya..." she said, her voice very quiet, but still loud enough.

Sakuya grinned, "Anything you wish, M'lady." she said, moving down Remilia's undeveloped body. She let her hands run down her sides and over her breasts, and anywhere her hands could touch. She repositioned Remilia so she was laying down on her bed, and Sakuya knelled down, close to Remilia's womanhood.

She pushed Remilia's legs apart and and leaned close to her. So close that she could feel the heat radiating from her. She kissed the wet lips softly before slipping her tongue carefully over the hot area.

Remilia bit her lip, letting out a small moan in pleasure. "Nngh.." she tilted her head back, her eyes tightly closed.

Sakuya ran her tongue over Remilia's swollen bud, earning a deep moan and her squirming a little, "Does it feel good?" she asked, licking the bud again.

"Nnghn, aahh... Yes... It feels... good.. Sakuya.." she looked down at Sakuya. Her face turned deep red again when she noticed how embarrassing this position was. Somehow though, as soon as she noticed just how embarrassing it was, she felt more sensitive.

Sakuya licked over the bud a little slower, teasing her. She slowly snuck one of her fingers into Remilia.

"Ahh-Sakuya... wha... What is that?" she asked, having never felt anything there before.

Sakuya grinned, tickling Remilia a little. "That's your vagina." she stated, her voice not faltering.

Remilia bit her lip again, "I... I can feel your breath down there..." she said, griping the bedsheets, "It... ahh... Feels so good." she said, triyng to keep her voice calm.

Sakuya nodded. "I'm going to make you feel the best, okay?" she said, her submissive nature showing again.

Remilia nodded, "Make me feel great..." She said, her face blazing again.

Sakuya ran her tongue over her swollen bud again, before sticking a second finger into her vagina. She carefully moved her fingers, making sure not to hurt Remilia. She licked at her clit again, before rubbing her teeth carefully against the bud.

Remilia was gripping the bedsheets, having trouble controlling her voice. She moaned every time Sakuya barely moved her fingers or touched her clit. It felt so good, Remilia felt like she could have burst at any moment.

After a few moments, Sakuya added a third finger, causing Remilia to squirm and moan loudly. "Ahhh, Sakuya... What... What is this feeling...? Ahhhh, it's great~!" her voice was very unstable.

Sakuya nipped at her clit again, "Coming." she responded, as she wiggled her fingers inside of Remilia. She pumped her fingers in and out, and began nibbling on her clit rougher.

Remilia closed her eyes tightly and gripped the bed, "Ahhh, nghh, I'm-ahhh losing my mind~" she said, her voice very high and elevated, "I-I'm coming! Sakuya-I'm coming~!" she let out a deep moan and arched her back.

Sakuya licked at her clit as she orgasmed, letting her ride on that feeling. She nipped carefully once she noticed that Remilia had calmed a little. She licked up all of the juices that had leaked everywhere. After licking Remilia's vagina clean, she got up onto the bed and curled close to Remilia, "Did it feel nice?" she asked, hoping that she pleasured Remilia enough.

Remilia nodded, "It was great... I enjoyed it very much." she said. "You know... you... Are the first to do that to me..." She leaned very close and peaked Sakuya on the lips. "You really are my favourite. I wasn't lying about that, you know."

Sakuya smiled at Remilia, "I will always be here for you, as long as time allows." she said softly, holding Remilia's head close to her.

Remilia nuzzled close to Sakuya's neck, very close to where she bit her earlier. "Stay with me tonight...?" she asked, looking at Sakuya with deep lonely eyes.

Sakuya nodded, "Of course, M'lady. Anything you wish." She wrapped her arms around Remilia's small body.

Remilia sighed softly, "Call me Remi. Only my closest friends can call me that... I think you've earned it.."

Sakuya's eyes widened for a moment, before she nodded, "Okay, Remi." she felt odd saying something so relaxed, but felt honoured that Remilia trusted her with such a nickname.

Remilia closed her eyes and hid her face in Sakuya's hair, "I love you, Sakuya." she mumbled, sounding very tired.

"I love you too, Remi." she said, hugging her close. She felt like they should stay this way forever. "Goodnight." she closed her eyes and kissed Remilia's forehead.

Remilia had already fallen into a light slumber.

They ended up sleeping together, tangled and bare, all night long.

When Sakuya woke, Remilia was still asleep, looking harmless and sweet. She slowly moved away, trying not to wake her as she left the bed. "Where are you going?" Remilia's tired voice rang out.

"I'm going to make breakfast. Go back to sleep...Remi." she called Remilia by her nickname to remind her of what happened last night.

"Nnnkay." she said, rolling over and letting sleep take over once again.

Sakuya leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead before getting dressed and leaving to start breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

After preparing breakfast, Sakuya went about the mansion, waking everyone up. "Breakfast is ready. Wake up." She said to Meiling, who was sleeping soundly at her post at the gate. She shook her shoulders a little before moving away, "If you don't get up, that's not my loss." she shrugged.

She started patting her way down to the library. She was about halfway there before she felt a chill behind her. Sakuya's eyebrows shot up and she turned around to face an empty hallway. She let out a sigh, writing it off as her own paranoia. She turned around and began walking again, only to feel the chill again. "What the hell?" she turned quickly on her heels. This time she jumped back, startled. "Aahh, M'la-Remi, good morning." she quickly corrected her speech as she greeted Remilia.

Remilia smiled, her fangs very prominant. "Good morning, Sakuya." her voice sounded very light.

Sakuya smiled a little, "You sound very cheerful this morning." she said, even though it was very obvious without needing to be stated.

Remilia's smiled widened. "Well, of course. I couldn't wait to see my favourite maid. I had many wonderful dreams about us last night." she said, as she slyly moved closer to Sakuya.

Sakuya nodded, "I can't possibly think of what you might of dreamt about, Remi." she said, her expression neutral once again.

Remilia nodded a little, "I'm sure you could. It was very nice." she said, slinking her arms around Sakuya's waist.

Sakuya's face flushed a little, "I don't think I could. I'm not nearly as creative as you are, Remi." She backed up a little, running into to door of library.

Remilia looked up at Sakuya, "You sure were more creative then I was last night." she said, her eyes gleaming.

Sakuya's face turned red. "I was simply doing what you told me to do.." she said, watching Remilia's childish face for a moment.

"So you felt nothing?" Remilia asked, her eyes dropping, her expression suddenly gloomy.

Sakuya gasped and shook her head, "No-I mean, yes... Ughh, What am I trying to say? I enjoyed last night." she tried to make up for her blunder, but failed.

Remilia was watching the floor, her good mood suddenly gone. "You enjoyed it only because you knew I wanted you to." she turned away from Sakuya, grim emotion laced into her voice.

Sakuya shook her head and said, "No, that's not true." she put her hand on Remilia's shoulder. "I really did enjoy it." she tried to defend her case.

Remilia turned around and looked Sakuya in the eye, "Then let me have you." she stated, no humour in her voice.

Sakuya's face turned red, "Right here?" she asked, her voice very nervous sounding.

Remilia nodded, "If you truly enjoy my company, then you will have no issues letting me have you right here."

Sakuya watched Remilia for a moment, before nodding slowly, "You can have me." she murmured, feeling embarrassment set in before they even did anything.

Remilia smiled again and pushed Sakuya against the door again. She knew that Patchouli was already awake and didn't really care. Maybe it would spice up Patchy's rather boring lifestyle. She got down on her knees and lifted the skirt of Sakuya's maid outfit. "Hold this." she said, holding the front of her dress up.

Sakuya nodded slowly, taking the front of her dress into her hands. She held up high up, enough so that her underwear was visible.

Remilia nodded at her, before moving her head very close to Sakuya's underwear. She leaned nearer to her and nipped at her stomach above the band of the undergarment. She took the band into her mouth and used her teeth to pull the plain underwear to Sakuya's knees.

Sakuya's blood rushed to her face and she looked away. "This is really embarrassing..." she said, her voice weak.

Remilia looked up at the maid, "I know. That's why we are doing this. You said you liked being dominated." Remilia licked her thigh, before looking at her again, "So shut up and let me play with you." her voice took a stern tone for a moment.

Sakuya nodded slowly. She did feel a sudden rush at being yelled at like that. "Yes... Remi." she said, her voice quiet.

Remilia nodded and she continued teasing, even though she knew she was better at just getting right to the punch. She used her fingers to trace the outside of Sakuya's vagina, making her squirm a little. She slowly dipped one of her fingers into the creases, massaging the pink areas carefully.

Sakuya leaned against the door, trying to keep her voice inside her mouth. Feeling Remilia's semi-long fingernails run over her sensitive areas made her feel like flying.

Remilia leaned in close, sticking her tongue out slowing, licking the entrance slowly. She teased Sakuya for a moment, massaging the outside of the lips slowly for a moment. She carefully dipping her tongue into the slit, running it over the throbbing bud.

Sakuya couldn't help but let out a gasp when she felt Remilia's cold tongue run over her clit. "Remi... More..." she said in a small voice, though it sounded more like she was asking.

Remilia grinned and nodded in response. She copied what Sakuya had done the previous night, sticking her fingers into Sakuya's warm vagina and lapping at the sensitive bud like it was candy. She moved her fingers in a rhythmatic way, feeling Sakuya's vagina twitch around her fingers.

Sakuya was looking up at the ceiling, still trying to hold her voice in. She didn't want Patchouli to hear something as indecent as her and Remilia having sex. She didn't want to even think about what Patchouli would do to her if she found out what they were doing. But she had to admit that this tension, this worry of getting caught, was really turning her on. And simply thinking about Remilia's face as she licked her nearly sent Sakuya into an orgasm. She could hardly believe this was happening.

Remilia licked Sakuya's clit a little rough, using her fingers to tease her vagina a little faster. She letting her K9s rub softly on Sakuya as she licked the area clean of the sweet juices that flowed out of her. She wanted to hear Sakuya come. She wanted to hear Sakuya like Sakuya heard her the night before.

Sakuya was holding onto her skirt very tightly as she tried to hold back from coming. She knew that when she hit that high, she was going to moan out. That was going to be very embarrassing. The embarrassment just made her feel hotter. "Remi... I-nnghh... I think I'm about to come..." she said softly, trying to keep her voice down.

Remilia smiled, "Then come, my dear Sakuya. Let me hear that wonderful voice of yours." she said, before nipping at Sakuya's clit, causing her knees to shake. Remilia moved her fingers quicker and rougher, while nipping and sucking on her swollen bud.

Sakuya tried to hold her voice back as the sudden rough treatment started, but she simply couldn't. "Ahh-! J-just a littler more, Remi~!" she said, her voice a lot louder then she intended.

Remilia nibbled on the bud again, before sucking on it again. She added another finger inside Sakuya, causing the maid to nearly collapse.

"Nnghhhnn, Remiiii... I'm coming~! Ahh~!" Sakuya's voice came out before she had control over it. Her whole body was suddenly numb and she could do nothing as she moaned out deeply. She felt it was a miracle that she was even still standing.

Remilia licked carefully at the bud while Sakuya shook. She looked like she was in bliss. When Sakuya finally gained a little composure was when Remilia pulled away. "How was I...?" her voice was childlike, almost meek, sounding.

Sakuya nodded slowly, "Wonderful..." she dropped the skirt to her dress and put her underwear back on. She let out a blissful sigh, as she attempted to recompose herself. "Thank you." she said, her voice more level then before.

Remilia grinned at her as she licked Sakuya's juices from her lips. "No need to thank me. I was simply doing what I thought you needed." she got off of her knees and brushed off her knee highs. She wiped her face with her sleeve. "I'll tell Patchy that breakfast is ready, you go and deal with Marisa. I'm sure she'll be here any moment."

Sakuya smiled a little. She wasn't looking forward to facing Patchouli after moaning so naughtily like that in front of her sanctuary. "Okay, I'll do that." she quickly agreed to deal with Marisa, which was something she would have never done normally.

Remilia winked at her before turning to go through the library door. "I love you." the young vampire mumbled, her voice no louder than a whisper.

Despite how quietly Remilia had said those words, they were loud and clear to Sakuya. "I love you too." she said, her voice a littler more confident then Remilia's was. She turned at smiled at the blushing face of the vampire before walking off to deal with the annoying thief.

Remilia looked back at Sakuya when she had said that just to see Sakuya look at her and turn to do her job. Something inside of her felt fulfilled. She let out a relieved sigh and smiled to herself before continuing onto Patchy's library.


	3. Chapter 3

It was weeks of this, Remilia and Sakuya staying close to each other, acting lovey-dovey. Meiling had pretty much given up at ever earning Sakuya back at this point, Patchouli didn't even care, and Flan thought it was just cute. Though, only Patchouli knew about their escapades. Remilia would let Sakuya have her way with her at night, and then give her thanks the next morning. It had pretty much become part of the daily routine.

Although, this evening was different. Sakuya had been nowhere to be found. After most of the day, Remilia decided to go check on her.

Remilia quietly walked through the confusing halls before meeting Sakuya's bedroom door. She carefully put her ear to the door and listened, trying to figure out why the maid had locked herself inside all day. After a few moments of silence, Remilia knocked on the wooden door. "Sakuya, are you okay? You've not been out all day."

Sakuya, who was still in her pyjamas, shook her head when she heard Remi's voice. "I-I'm fine. Just a... A small head cold. I'll be back to work tomorrow."

Remilia's eyebrows went up, as she was not convinced. "I'm going to come in, okay?" she said, getting ready to enter the maid's room.

Sakuya called out to her, "No, no. It's fine. I wouldn't want you to catch this." she said, sounding a little stuffed up.

Remilia giggled a little, "I'm a vampire. I rarely get sick." she said, as she opened the door. The first thing she noticed when she opened the door was a gust of lavender. It was Remilia's favourite scent, so of course it was the first thing she noticed. The next thing she noticed was the fact that Sakuya's room was very neat. Despite all of this, Sakuya was nowhere. Remilia's eyebrows crinkled together and she called out, "Where exactly are you?"

Sakuya, after mental consideration, stood up from her hiding spot, that had been in between the bed and the wall. She brushed off her dark blue night gown and looks right at Remilia, "I'm sorry I wasn't feeling up to working today."

Remilia got closer to Sakuya before asking, "Have you been crying?" her voice was smooth like silk and she suddenly had a delicate air to her.

Sakuya looked away. "No, why would I have been crying?" she asked, her voice obviously caked with lies.

"I don't know. That's why I asked you." Remilia said, "It looks like you've been crying though. Your eyes are bloodshot and puffy." she stated.

Sakuya shook her head, her bangs falling in front of her eyes, "I'm okay." her voice cracked, making what she said seem empty.

Remilia moved closer to the maid, her brows furrowed together and she looked concerned. "Sakuya... What's wrong?" she asked, her voice soft.

Sakuya shook her head again, trying to ignore the fact that her eyes were tearing up again. "It's nothing." she said, her voice weak. To Remilia's ears, it almost sounded like she was calling out for help.

Remilia shook her head, "It is something. What's wrong?" she said, as she came up beside Sakuya, wrapping her arms around the maid's waist.

Sakuya gasped and looked down at Remilia when she clung to her. "I..." her voice faded, as she wiped tears from her face. "I feel like... Like I don't deserve you..." Sakuya's voice broke again and she shook her head. "I'm just being stupid..."

Remilia looked at Sakuya, holding her body close, "Sakuya... I am yours. I don't care if you deserve me or not. I give my mind, soul, and body to you." she nuzzled on Sakuya's arm.

Sakuya's checks flushed, and she wiped tears from her eyes again. "But... It's not like I do anything worth earning you... All the money I make is from you, I'm uneducated, I'm nothing but a maid. You deserve someone that makes a good income, someone smart, someone with a good job." Sakuya said, her expression pitiful.

Remilia shook her head, "I hired you because you are all I need. I have enough money as is. I need to leave all of the rich women for Marisa's disposal. Maybe if she meets someone rich enough she won't need to steal anymore." Remilia smiled a little at the thought, "Nah, she'll never stop her theft. But anyway, my point is, Sakuya, that I want no one else but you." she nuzzled against Sakuya's breasts.

Sakuya watched Remilia as she talked. She smiled at her after she have that small speech. "I...I'm, umm... Thank you." Sakuya put her hand on Remilia's head, feeling the soft cloth of her hat. She had stopped crying and felt a lot better just holding Remilia like this.

Remilia held onto Sakuya tightly, letting her hands wonder up and down her lover's back. After a few minutes of the two holding each other like a lifeline, Remilia pulled away. "Lean down..." she said, her voice sounding like she was coaxing a small child.

Sakuya nodded a little, before following Remilia's order to lean down. Just as she got eye level with Remilia, she felt cold lips meet her's.

Remilia kissed Sakuya softly, her arms lacing their way around her neck. She let their lips dance together, a dance they both knew well. "I love you so much, Sakuya..." Remilia mumbled as soon as they separated for breath.

Sakuya nodded, feeling Remilia's cool breath on her face, "I love you too, Remi... So much. I love you so much it hurts." Sakuya said, her voice almost a whisper.

Remilia kissed her again, holding her face with both hands. "I never want to let you go." she said softly. She held Sakuya again for a moment, as their lips met.

After a few silent moments of the two kissing, Remilia tugged Sakuya over to her bed. "It's easier here." she murmured, as she pulled Sakuya to lay on top of her.

Sakuya followed every move Remilia made, feeling complete that she was able to be with her lover once more.

Remilia kissed Sakuya on the lips a few more times before kissing down her chin and on her jaw. She licked the small of Sakuya's neck. Remilia carefully soothed the sensitive area before biting down on the warm flesh.

Sakuya moaned a little as Remilia's fangs sunk into her skin. After letting Remilia feed on her as part of their sexual acts, the little bit of pain actually felt good. Also, the lightheadedness made her feel more sensitive to the touch.

As Remilia let the hot, thick liquid into her mouth, her hands danced to the buttons of Sakuya's cotton nightgown. She quickly unbuttoned the deep blue garment, as she finished drinking from Sakuya. Remilia pulled away from her neck for a moment, before going back to the spot to lick off the blood that was still leaking from the wounds. She licked the area for a moment, trying to help it clot.

Sakuya had finished taking her nightgown off and had started on Remilia's difficult clothes. The first thing she got rid of was the white hat that Remilia almost always wore. She kissed down Remilia's neck, nibbling the area where Remilia had bitten her. She pulled away as she stripped the vampire of her clothes.

After Sakuya stripped Remilia, she put up her index finger, "Hold on one moment." she said, reaching for the side table.

Remilia pouted, "What a buzz kill, I was just really getting into it too." she said, crossing her arms over her flat, bare chest.

Sakuya shook her head as she opened the draw, "Just trust me on this." she said as she pulled out something long and purple.

Remilia's face twisted in confusion. "What is that thing?" she asked, her voice showing her sheer confusion.

Sakuya smiled at her, as she got back on top of the small vampire. "It's a vibrator. Meiling brought it for me after we broke up. It was supposed to insult me, telling me that my sex life sucked. But... I have you. So I thought I could show you this..." Sakuya obviously sounded nervous as she fiddled with the purple vibrator.

Remilia nodded slowly. "That's still not very clear on what it is... But okay.. Just show me what it does." she said, looking up at Sakuya.

Sakuya nodded, before turning the small switch at the top, causing the vibrator to turn on. It buzzed softly as Sakuya held it. "Okay..." she said, still sounding nervous. She put the vibrating plastic on Remilia's skin, tracing patterns on her stomach with the buzzing shaft.

Remilia couldn't help but let out little moans as Sakuya made the vibrator draw circles on her stomach. It felt surprisingly good. It definitely caused her to ache in between her legs.

Sakuya slowly made her way to Remilia's hips. She carefully traced her hip bones with the toy before tracing it down her outer thigh and up her inner thigh.

Remilia watched Sakuya as she teased her with this interesting object. When Sakuya came so close the the sensitive area of her inner thigh, Remilia let out an uncomfortable moan, "Nngh... Sakuya..." she called out.

Sakuya looked up at longing vampire, before running the vibrator over the soft lips of Remilia's core.

Remilia's hips bucked toward the vibrator, her voice coming out against her will, "Ahh-!" she blinked a few times, "That... That feels great...!" she said, right before Sakuya rubbed the cold plastic against Remilia again.

Sakuya turned it so only the tip ran across Remilia's wet entrance. She skipped over her clit and teased the outside of her vagina, "Is it okay?" she asked, her voice soft.

Remilia nodded vigorously. "Please!" she said, almost sounding like she was begging.

Sakuya nodded a little, before carefully putting the vibrator into Remilia. She was very slow at first, worried about Remilia's hymen. Even though Remilia was nearly 500 years old, Sakuya knew not of her sexual background and had no idea if she had ever taken anything like this inside of her.

Remilia bit her lip as a small bit of pain washed over. She noticed quickly though, that Sakuya was being slow for that reason; she knew it was going to hurt. After a moment though, the pain began to fade and pleasure replaced it.

Sakuya, after a few moments of going slow, began to speed up her pace. She watched Remilia's face for a moment before deciding to give Remilia even more pleasure. She ducked down and carefully ran her tongue over Remilia's swollen bud.

Remilia moaned loudly as soon as she adjusted to the vibrator moving inside of her. It felt incredible. Soon though, Remilia lost her breath for a moment as the sudden double in pleasure. Sakuya's tongue danced over her clit, causing Remilia to suddenly arch her back and let out a loud moan in pleasure, "Ahh-! Sa-Sa-Sakuya! It's too much-!" she called out, unable to keep her voice quiet. The pleasure that she was receiving made her feel like she was going to explode any second. "I-! I'm going crazy~~! Sakuya!" Remilia called out, now half sitting up, her hands holding onto Sakuya's hair. She shook with pleasure, having a hard time seeing straight.

Sakuya smiled a little at the reaction she was recovering from Remilia. She looked up, still lapping at the vampire's bud, only to see Remilia's eye's screwed shut and a small stream of drool running down her chin. Sakuya felt honoured to be able to see such a face. She licked at Remilia more, before nibbling on the bud. She turned the vibrator up, as she nipped at Remilia's clit.

Remilia was gripping Sakuya's hair so tight, she wouldn't be surprised if she tore a few strands out. The sudden speed change of the vibrator and the nibbling was too much. "Ahh! Hahh! I'm coming~~~! Sakuya! I'm coming!" she cried out, just as everything went numb. She gripped Sakuya's hair so tight her knuckles were white. She felt so good that her eyes watered.

Sakuya licked her clit a few more times as she retracted the vibrator slowly. She didn't have to ask Remilia about how it felt. She saw everything she needed to see to understand. She pulled her face away, just as Remilia squirted a little. Sakuya grinned and licked the area again, just for a little more of the clear liquid to squirt out.

Remilia's face turned bright red when she noticed how embarrassing that was. She had drooled and gotten some of her 'cum' on Sakuya's shoulder.

Sakuya smiled at Remilia, "That was beautiful..." she said, as she carefully cleaned off the vibrator with her mouth.

Remilia shook her head, her face red. "Don't lick it like that..." her voice came out weak and shy.

Sakuya lapped more of Remilia's sweet juices off of the vibrator. "But it tastes so good." she said, running her tongue over the base, finishing off the rest of the liquid on the plastic.

Remilia shook her head, "It doesn't." she said. She sat up and watched Sakuya for a moment. "That...was the best sex ever." she said, her eyes averted again.

Sakuya put the toy down on the bed next to them, before slinking close to Remilia's face. All she could smell was the wonderful afterglow of the orgasm Remilia had had. It just turned her on farther, but right now was Remilia's turn, she could wait. She turned Remilia's head to face her, "I'm glad." she said, before taking her lips. This time, the kiss was deep and passionate. Nothing like the kiss that they had shared before that wonderful experience. Their tongues fought for a few moments, their hands intertwining at their sides. When they separated for a breath, Remilia laid her head down on Sakuya's shoulder. "Never leave. Stay with me forever." she said, her voice showing her exhaustion after her strong orgasm.

Sakuya smiled, "Of course, love." she said, putting one hand on Remilia's hair, the other still holding the vampire's hand.

Remilia nuzzled into the crook of her neck, "I love you." she said, weakly. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was about to fall asleep.

Sakuya nodded and petted her hair. "I love you too, my little vampire." she said. "Good night." she said, petting Remilia.

Remilia nodded, too tired to speak anymore.

Within moments, Remilia was fast asleep. Sakuya smiled at her sleeping face, readjusting her so she was laying down. She decided she would sleep with her, simply for the satisfaction of waking up next to her lover. She laid down, cuddling up to Remilia's naked body. Sakuya thought of Remilia's beautiful face all the way up until she fell asleep as well.

The two slept interlaced throughout the night. Sakuya woke first, and watched Remilia's sleeping face until she woke up as well. "Good morning, Remi."

Remilia smiled when she first thing she saw was Sakuya's eyes peering at her. "'Morning." she mumbled. "I'm still exhausted." she stated, closing her eyes again.

Sakuya laughed and kissed Remilia's forehead. "Then sleep more, beloved. I'll make breakfast so when you wake, you'll have hot food to greet you." Sakuya said, pulling out of the tangled mess the two had gotten themselves into thought it the night.

Remilia nodded, "Sounds like a plan..." she said, already falling asleep again.

Sakuya smiled as she gathered her clothes to get dressed. "Sleep well, my dear." she said softly, as she dressed.

Remilia waved her hand to agree. She fell asleep within seconds.

Sakuya finished getting dressed and started on breakfast. The whole she time cooked, all she could think about was how Remilia was the greatest lover ever.


End file.
